World Of Lies
by ottakufreak
Summary: Lelouch thought that Shirley was already dead but Shirley isn't dead, since Euphimia died Britannia made their medical job more beneficial...
1. Chapter 1

Forewords:

* * *

><p><strong>» Information ⇐«<strong>

* * *

><p>Title: World of Lies<p>

Genre: Adventure||Romance||Fantasy

Main Characters: Shirley||Lelouch||Gino||Sheryl(OC)

Minor Characters: C.C||Black Knights||Holy Britannian Empire

||Studen Council||

Pairings: ShirleyxLelouch||ShirleyxGino

* * *

><p><strong> →→→»❀ Description ❀«<strong>

* * *

><p>Lelouch knows that Shirley died<p>

But

What if Shirley never did die?

What if she was taken away while she was in the hospital?

Shirley never did die after she was shot by rolo.

Someone order the doctors to treat her

and

won't let anyone know that she's alive.

She was brought to mainland

To be treated and also for her wound to be recover.

When Sherley recovered she lost her memories about everyone

She came back in Area 11

She joined the army and learned how to use a knightmare.

She became skillful on handling her knightmare

Later on her skill on using the knightmare were recognize

and she became one of the knight of the rounds

She was known for being Knight of two

* * *

><p><strong>» Shirley's New Profile «<strong>

* * *

><p>Since Shirley lost her memories she became a new person<p>

She became a more lady like girl

She show much power and range

She became more tough and strong-willed

She became fiesty and wasn't afraid of anything.

Her cheerfullness was gone.

She became very skilled on using a knightmare

that's why she became one of the round.

She posses the knightmare called "Galahad"

She became a threat to the black knights

Lelouch once tried to kill her because

he didn't know that shirley was the one piloting it

* * *

><p><strong>¤ OC's Character Profile ¤<strong>

* * *

><p>Name: Sheryl Fenette<p>

Age: 27

She's shirley's older sister she studied in mainland.

She was bought in mainland when she was 5 with the guidance of her aunt

Her aunt who abuse and always hurt her that's why she runaway

She became run awaywithout her parents knowledge.

She became homeless and foodless.

She was found by CC crawling in the ground because of hunger

she made a pact with CC and has been give a powerful geass.

Her geass doesn't only have one power, it has various of power

Because of her geass she was be able to study again and live a wonderous life.

CC became her bestfriend and mom, she was the only one sheryl trust.

but late on CC left for Sheryl because Mao threatened CC that he will kill sheryl

if CC won't come with him

While she studied in mainland she met Schneizel el Britannia

who was disguise as Schneizel Stadford

Sheryl and Schneizel once had a relationship

but they broke up because Schneizel is afraid

that Sheryl can be harm because of him.

Sheryl when sheryl went back to japan

she got a hold of communication with CC

CC welcome her dearly

Sheryl met Lelouch

She ask Lelouch about Sherley

Lelouch told her that shirley died

but sheryl refuses to believe because she still can feel

Shirley's presence and said that she will bing her sister back.


	2. Chapter 2

He was about to run up the escalator when he suddenly so a figure, He stopped for a while and look at the figure, when he notice "Shirley" He mumbled and immediately run towards the body.

He saw Shirley lying on a pool of blood "who did this to you?" He ask.

Shirley weakly open her eyes and smile "Lulu, I'm glad I can talk to you till the end" she said.

Lelouch look dismayed he took out his phone and was ready to dialed the medical "No! It's not to late, I'll call a doctor" he said but shirley stopped stop him by reaching out for his hand.

Shirley already knew that she would die even if the doctor came it was to late for her so she wanted to reveal her feelings "You know? When my memories came back I was so scared...A fake teacher...Friends with no memories...Everyone was lying to me...As if the whole world was spying on me..."

Shirley took a deep breath "Lulu, you've been fighting...all by yourself in this world..." Her voice became weaker "So that's why...I wanted to be the only one truthful to you.." She said.

Lelouch eyes widen "Shirley..." He mumbled "Lelouch, I love you...Even when you killed my father...I couldn't bring myself to hate you...Even when you tried to erase my memories I still..fell inlove..with you all over again" Her hands tighten the grip on Lelouch's hand "Even when my memories where altered...I still fell in love with you again..." This time Shirley's eyes is slowly closing.

_No! Shirley! _ He thought.

He quickly took of his contacts and ordered Shirley "No! Shirley! You can't die!" he commanded.

Shirleys eyes turn red on the side "No matter how many times I'm reborn...I'm sure..I'll fell inlove with you...all over again, Lulu this...is...fate right?"

_No! Don't say that shirley you're not gonna die! _He thought

His tears where starting to form on his eye "Don't die,Shirley!" he commanded "Don't Die! Don't die!" he commanded several times.

Shirley notice the tears in his eyes "So, it's okay lelou? That I fall inlove with you again when I'm reborn...No matter...how many times...I'll fall inlove with you again" Her eyes slowly closed and her hand that was on top of Lelouch fell

»»»»»»»«««««««

"Shirley, you're saying that she shot her self?" Suzaku ask the doctor "yes" They replied

Suzaku sigh and face the doctor "Can you save her?" He ask. The doctor nodded "If she lives don't tell anyone about this" He ordered "what about her family?" The doctor ask "I'll handle it" He said and walk out the door.

He was walking in the hall when he saw Gino "Suzaku!" he shouted and put his arm in Suzaku's shoulder "Gino, I need you to do a favor" he said "what is it?" Gino ask.

Gino scratched his chin and smiled "I'll do it" He said "Thank you" Suzaku smiled and left

_Shirley fenette, ey? If I shouldn't tell anyone about her maybe I should change her last name...hhmmm. How 'bout Shirley Ward... Suzaku told me he will inform the other about this..._He thought.

»»»»»»»«««««««

**3 months later...**

. "oww~ my head where am I?" she mumbled, when someone suddenly open the door "oh! You're awake!" He shouted excitedly.

He look at the tall blonde guy "uhmmm... who are you?" She ask. "oh! The doctor's right you don't remember anything!" he said... "I'm Gino Weinberg" He intorduce. "oh~ is that so...I'm-I'm-" She didn't remember what was her name "you're shirley...Shirley Ward" He said.

She stared at him for 3 minutes and ask "You know me?" Gino nodded and smiled "Yup, I used to train you in piloting a knightmare" He said "I can pilot a knightmare!" She ask surprisingly "Yup" he simply said

_Sorry Suzaku, I don't have any excuse but this_ He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's weird that I'm going to pair Gino with Shirley but I really think they look cute together ^.^<strong>

**well that's no the point I chose Gino because I don't have any options since I really likes Suzaku with Euphy... Hope you like it :D**


End file.
